


Златодрев

by AnnaJones



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaJones/pseuds/AnnaJones
Summary: В честь нас никогда не высадят деревья, не скажут благодарственную речь. Наши имена не выжгут на золотой ткани, никто не нарисует наши портреты и не сваяет бюсты. Никого из голливудских актёров не выберут на наши роли и мы никогда не появимся на экранах. Потому что мы выжили. В честь выживших не слагают легенды.





	Златодрев

**Author's Note:**

> Si la fleur poussait chaque fois que je pense à toi alors le monde serait un immense jardin.   
> Если бы цветок расцветал каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе, то мир был бы огромным садом.
> 
> Ta mère doit être une voleuse, car elle a volé deux étoiles du ciel pour en faire tes yeux.  
> Твоя мать должна быть "вором", потому что она украла две звезды с неба для твоих глаз.
> 
> Chaque jour je t’aime plus qu`hier mais moins que demain.  
> Каждый день я люблю тебя больше, чем вчера, но меньше, чем завтра.

 

— Си ля флёр пуссат шакью фос кве йе пенсе а ту алёс ле монде сера тун имменсе жардин.

— Ты знаешь, что у тебя просто наиотвратительнейшее произношение? — Кэрол улыбнулась. Её переводчик работал как никогда исправно. — Ты словно камни во рту катаешь.

— Уи, ма шери, — Тор присел на траву, перелистнул страницу и, то и дело спотыкаясь языком о зубы, прочитал. — Та мере дуэт этре ун волюсе, кар элле а воль дус этолес ду силь пур эн фэре тес окс.

— Возможно, — Кэрол игриво повела плечом. — А тебе один из них подарил кролик. Ты хоть знаешь, в ком до этого побывал твой глаз? — Кэрол вытерла пот со лба, оставив на коже тёмные разводы, и выпрямилась. Громко хрустнула поясница.

— Шакью жур же тем плюс кухир мас мунс ке демен.

— Прекращай, у меня уши вянут, — Кэрол нагнулась, опираясь о колени Тора, и ему открылся безумно прекрасный вид на её грудь.

— Не нравится моя сентиментальность? — громовержец сглотнул и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от выпуклых зрелищ, взглянул девушке в глаза.

— Не нравится, как ты картавишь, — Кэрол выхватила из его рук разговорник и зашвырнула куда подальше. Красно-белая обложка исчезла в траве, глянец блеснул на солнце. — Лучше помоги мне, хватит бездельничать.

От тяжёлой работы у неё слегка зарумянились щёки, но Тор подозревал, что причина не в этом. Майка на ней промокла, бисеринки пота стекали с шеи в ложбинку, серебрились на спине, между лопаток, застывали над верхней губой.

— Я засыплю удобрения в яму, а ты возьми саженец.

Тор взял было маленькое тонкое деревце за ствол, но испугался, что тут же его сломает. Аккуратно придерживая корни, бережно упакованные в пакет с землёй, он перенёс саженец к яме.

— Давай, — приказала Кэрол, и Тор, предварительно сняв пакет, опустил деревце в чёрную, густо пахнущую землю.

Пальцы тонули в почве, грязь забивалась под ногти. Остро чуялась сырость, и земля скрипела даже на зубах, таяла на языке. Кэрол сгребла её в яму, топя корни в плодородной черноте, а потом выпрямилась, притаптывая почву ногами.

— Давай сюда, — она указала на колышек, лежащий неподалёку от Тора, и всадила его рядом с деревцем. Перевязала ствол тонкими верёвочками к палке, снова пригладила землю и, наконец, закончив, стряхнула с перчаток грязь.

Тор полил саженец из лейки, но не стал усердствовать. Пожадничал. Кэрол достала из сумки на поясе узкую золотую ленту, и та заискрилась на солнце. Девушка растянула её, читая имя, а потом взглянула на Тора.

— Давай ты, — разрешил он, и Кэрол завязала ленту узлом на одной из немногочисленных веточек.

Стив Роджерс, — чёрным на золотом гласила она. Ветер трепал забахромившиеся концы.

Кэрол немного помедлила, прежде чем подойти к следующей яме, но Тор уже рассыпал субстрат, заглублял саженец, заботливо и нежно очищал корни. Пока Кэрол поливала деревце, Тор вязал на одной из веток крошечного дуба очередную золотую ленту.

Тони Старк, — шептала она тихим голосом.

Потом пошло легче. Тор копал округлые ямы, Кэрол высаживала деревья для будущей аллеи. А потом они вместе закапывали ямки, сначала она уже почерневшими перчатками сгребала землю, затем и он, касаясь её кистей своими могучими ладонями. Руки у него были чуть ли не по локоть в грязи, на солнце блестела мокрая от пота кожа.

— Что это? — спросил Тор.

— Берёза, — пояснила Кэрол. — Это для Наташи.

— Я такие впервые вижу, — признался громовержец и на удивлённый взгляд девушки пояснил. — В Асгарде таких не водилось.

— Мне жаль, — это она про то, что у Тора не осталось дома. Что Асгард был разрушен его разъярённой сестрой. Что весь его народ, доверившийся ему как царю, пал на поле битвы. Что нельзя теперь высадить саженцы на земле, которой уже не существует.

— Мне тоже.

— А это?

Кэрол оглянулась через плечо.

— Тис. Смерть и возрождение. Это для Вижна.

Она ткнула в орешник:

— Для Брюса, — потом качнула головой в сторону терна. — Для Баки Барнса, — указала на ель и сосну. — Для Квилла и Гаморы, чтобы они всегда были вместе.

Кэрол наблюдала за движением каждого мускула на лице Тора, за каждым взмахом ресниц и трепетом губ. На секунду его взгляд стал стеклянным, а потом он моргнул. Атрофированное веко с запозданием дрогнуло. Кэрол невольно протянула руку к его лицу, но так и не решилась коснуться чужих ресниц.

— Прости, — прошептала она и отвернулась. Ей захотелось слегка оттянуть кожу на его лбу, чтобы приподнять веко, страдающее от птоза. — Есть что-то магическое в том, что у тебя разный цвет глаз.

Тор хмыкнул. И тут же постучал пальцем по искусственному глазу, заставив Кэрол дёрнуться от омерзения, и громовержец рассмеялся, утробно и громко. Но тут же затих, когда золотые ленты укоризненно блеснули на солнце.

— А что для нас с тобой?

Кэрол на секунду замерла, разглаживая землю под боярышником, символом юности. Питер Паркер, — горели чёрные буквы.

— Я думала об оливе. Но ты ведь знаешь, мы бессмертны. В честь нас никогда не высадят деревья, не скажут благодарственную речь. Наши имена не выжгут на золотой ткани, никто не нарисует наши портреты и не сваяет бюсты. Никого из голливудских актёров не выберут на наши роли и мы никогда не появимся на экранах. Потому что мы выжили. В честь выживших не слагают легенды. Мы будем жить и давиться чувством вины, снедаемые нашим бессмертием, пока другие будут гнить в земле, а вместо них расти деревья.

Кэрол горько улыбнулась, и её пальцы глубоко вошли в почву. Она ощутила сырую землю подушечкой большого пальца, там, где в перчатке была дырка.

— Ты знал их лучше меня, тебе, наверное, больнее, — виновато прошептала она. Тор заправил выбившуюся из её косы прядь за ухо, оставив на скуле чёрные разводы.

Он не ответил. В последнее время боль стала чем-то постоянным и неизменным, будто вросшим в тело. Тор уже не представлял себя без неё, как не представлял, как сердце в его груди перестанет биться.

— Болевая константа, — как-то пояснила ему Кэрол, как никогда точно описав его состояние. — Мне это знакомо.

— Это для Хеймдалля, — на ясене Тор повязал очередную ленту, на этот раз в память об умершем друге. На мгновение стало печально и горько, что такого же он не сможет сделать для Локи. Люди не поймут.

— Мы можем выбрать для него можжевельник, — предложила однажды Кэрол, крепко обняв Тора за руку, и он кивнул.

Когда все саженцы уютно расположились в земле, на небо опустились тучи. Пока Кэрол держала лейку, громовержец омывал чёрные по локоть руки в ледяной воде. Потом поменялись, и Тор тут же протянул к ней свои тёплые ладони. Чтобы согреть её тонкие пальцы, но к его великому удивлению кисти у неё были горячие, почти обжигающие.

Когда Кэрол разливала по чашкам зелёный чай, будучи уже в беседке, с небес наконец-то хлынул дождь. Где-то раскатисто загоготал гром.

— Ты уже написал речь? — спросила она, удобно устраиваясь у Тора под боком. Майка на его груди уже почти высохла, но от него пахло потом, а ещё землёй, травой, озоном и чем-то крепким, терпким и мужественным.

— Я думал сымпровизировать, — признался он, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы Кэрол. В них застряли комочки земли, и он принялся их выковыривать, пока она пила горячий чай, глядя на то, как небо исходится в вопле.

— Я напишу, — твёрдо заявила Кэрол, касаясь зубами кромки чашки. — Напишу о надежде и о вине.

Надежда — это о том, что Тор верит в то, что где-то там, в глубине вселенной, есть ещё асы. Что ещё можно возродить погибший в жутких муках народ. Вина — это о том, что в жестокой битве с Таносом из всех, кто шёл с ним на бой, выжили только двое. Радость — это о том, что они оба поняли, что не одни во вселенной, такие одинаковые и в то же время разные. Искра — это о том, что между ними промелькнуло, когда они только-только друг друга узнали.

— Тор.

— Кэрол, — представились они, и что-то мелькнуло между ними. Пронеслось с огромной скоростью и врезалось в обоих. В груди заныло.

У него — желание казаться крутым в её глазах, у неё — гордо поднятый подбородок как ответная реакция на то, как он рисуется перед ней.

— Павлиний хвост ещё распусти, — смеялась она ему в лицо.

Но маски быстро спали, обнажив чистые лица. Они — люди, сломленные и нежные внутри, и обоим чертовски нужна была поддержка.

Тор дышал ей в висок, тонул в тишине её голоса, что то и дело заглушали раскаты грома. Молния блестела в её глазах, искрилась, застывала.

— …о том, что мир не распался на части только благодаря им, чьи имена на лентах, — шептала Кэрол в кружку, словно читала про себя мантру, тихо-тихо. — О том, что самому младшему из них не было даже семнадцати.

<center>***</center>  
<center></center>  
Лента в этот раз широкая и длинная, но всё такая же золотая, как звезда на груди Кэрол.

Аллея вечных героев Земли, — извивалась она в их руках, когда они вместе, рука об руку, резали её на части.

Когда-нибудь, — скажет потом Кэрол, — люди сами друг друга сожрут и без помощи Таноса, но дубы, яблоня, вяз, остролист, пихта будут расти, напоминая нам с тобой о том, что мы потеряли в той битве.

— Быть единственными выжившими для нас, — Тор стоял на трибуне, уже заканчивая речь, которую ему написала Кэрол. Он уже и разучился говорить такие громким вдохновляющим голосом. С его головы давно слетела корона царя, а крепкое эхо, подбадривающее его воинов становилось всё тише и тише, пока не утихло совсем, — вечно напоминание о том, что они пожертвовали собой ради нашего благополучия.

<center>***</center>  
<center></center>  
— Можжевельник, — Кэрол укутала кустарник плёнкой, чтобы не повредить мохнатые ветви, и Тор кивнул. — Раз, два, три, четыре… А ещё семена, на случай, если кто-то не приживётся.

— Это словно плевок в душу Таноса, — рассмеялся Ник Фьюри. Он глядел на то, как Кэрол проверяет, на месте ли ленты в её сумке, — высадить на Титане эти деревья.

— Это символично, — заметила она. — Дуб — это крепость и сила, это Тони и Стив, как два столпа, как два воина на этой битве. Яблоня –как выбор, который пришлось сделать Ванде ради того, чтобы спасти камень разума от Таноса. Терн — как всё то, через что пришлось пройти Баки Барнсу за всю его жизнь. Орешник — как знание и мудрость. Остролист для Клинта — как уравновешенный баланс и бодрость для борьбы. В честь Стрэнджа — пихта, которая даёт истинное видение того, что ещё не пришло и не скоро придет…

— Кажется, кто-то записался в друиды, — усмехнулся Фьюри. Кэрол обиженно надулась, но тут же перестала, когда её обнял Тор. — У меня кое-что есть для тебя, — Ник протянул громовержцу коробку.

Тор немного помедлил прежде чем открыть её.

— Глазные протезы?! — воскликнула Кэрол.

— На любой вкус и цвет: голубой, зелёный, чёрный, без радужки, кошачий, красный, с пентаграммой… — Ник постучал себя по чёрной повязке на лице.

— Спасибо, — рассмеялся Тор.

— Куда дальше?

— Искать новый Асгард, — пояснил громовержец. — Где-то в галактике есть ещё асы, что покинули дом тысячелетия назад.

— Ну что ж, — Ник кивнул. — Удачи.

Кэрол прижалась к Тору, обвив его торс руками. И они исчезли в ярко-ослепляющей вспышке вместе с саженцами, оставив после себя прожжённую траву и запах озона.

Ник немного потоптался, глядя на мирно-голубое небо. Если Кэрол помогла найти дом скруллам, поможет и Тору, и, возможно, обретёт дом сама. Ведь дом там, где твои близкие.


End file.
